The Deadly Rose
by WolfPrincess000
Summary: Set in Frostbite. Rose successfully rescues Mason but is captured during the process. The Strigoi choose to 'Awaken' Rose where she is wild with an uncontrollable thirst for blood. They soon realize that Rose isn't Strigoi but she isn't a Dhampire anymore either. She is something different, more powerful. That's when Rose starts to develop strange powers...
1. Blossoming Rose

Vampire Academy: The Deadly Rose

Rose was tied to a chair in a middle of a dark room. Her hands were bind together, strapped behind her. Her legs were bound to the legs of the wooden chair as Rose fell in and out of consciousness. She had managed to save Mason but they had captured her in the process, relocating her some place else.

Rose snapped her head up at the sound of a door opening. There, stood a tall strigoi, towering over Rose. He had dark hair, falling over his red rimmed eyes. He stood with his hands behind his back, the stench of blood all over his clothes.

"Let me go" Rose said darkly, staring up at the Strigoi. She felt exasperated, it was hard to breathe for her in the dark room. The Strigoi smiled, shaking his head.

"I cant do that, Rose" He said, studying Rose's frown."But what i can do, is give you immortality" The Strigoi said and within seconds, he pulled back Rose's head and lunged his fangs into her neck. Rose struggled to get away from his bite, but it was no use. She looked up at the light bulb that hung above her.

As the Strigoi drained her blood, Rose looked up, her eyes going suddenly dark. The Strigoi then bit his own wrist and put it over Rose's mouth. Rose's body twitched, spasming as the blood coarsed through her own veins. Rose broke her arms free of the rope and clutched the Strigoi's wrist, bringing it to her lips for more.

"Slowly" The Strigoi hushed as he watched as Rose's eyes turned a horrible red. Rose was full, and without even thinking, she leaped to the Strigoi and kissed him. The Strigoi stood shocked, but soon he eased back and started to kiss her back.

Rose walked around the Strigoi nest, her arm looped with her new partner. His name was Michael, and he was the strongest Strigoi there. Rose smiled, her vision was sharp; she could see clearly even though it was dark outside. Rose felt free, her body moving gracefully beside her Michael. Rose wasn't usually someone that'll jump at the nearest hot guy and make out with him. But she was now a Strigoi. Her instincts ruled her new body, and there was nothing to stop it.

Her thoughts wondered over to Lissa, Mason and Dimitri. Lissa was a good friend, but soon she'll be dead. Rose didn't even twitch at the thought. Mason, on the other hand, had gotten himself into trouble with the Strigoi Rose was with. If Mason hadn't drawn attention to the Strigoi, Rose would never had turned Strigoi.

"Mason" She said. Michael turned to her, confused.

"What?" He asked, his red eyes studying her.

"I want Mason" Rose declared. Michael looked confused for a moment before realizing what she had in mind for him. A spark of jealousy spread through him, but he smiled. Rose would get what she wanted.

The Strigoi couple were wondering around a building, searching for their prey. _Rose has to feed. _Michael thought.

A couple were arguing in an alley. _Stupid humans..._ He thought. Before Michael could even lure them further into the alley, Rose ran with incredible speed towards the couple. Within a blink of an eye, both of the human's had their necks cleanly broken. Rose grabbed the male and started to feed. She looked up at Michael who hadn't moved. "What?" She snapped visciously. "I'm starving" then began to move to the female.

Michael stood there watching as Rose fed. She had an unclenchable thirst- much like him. But at least he could control it. She snapped her head up to the moon, licking her red lips. For a second, Michael thought he saw Rose's pupils grow like a cat's. Her red rimmed ring filling her entire eye. A twinge of confusion washed over his face, _She's not Strgioi. She's something different. Something more..._

Rose made her way back to the Strigoi lair. A Strigoi stood up abrupty to stop her before he was knocked back several feet with a small push of her hand. She walked in, slamming the door as she opened it. A group of Strigoi jumped from their seats as she made her way to the head of the table.

"I want Mason!" She shouted, her Strigoi taking over. The Strigoi's shuffled in their seats at her sudden burst of anger. Strigoi had short temper but this was just ridiculous.

"Who are you?" A man asked. She hissed, making fast pace around the table to impale him with her fist before Michael stepped in.

"Rose!" He demanded. Rose halted, staring down the man that had questioned her. Michael walked up behind her and put a gently hand on her light skin. She turned around, immediately smiling up at him.

Michael put a arm around her, leading her away from the meeting. "Go rest, you have a big day tomorrow" He explained. Rose sighed, "I just wanted Mason" she said. Michael lead Rose to her bedroom, a small single bed pushed up against a wall.

Rose walked over to her bed and sat down. Michael took her cold hands, bringing her in for a soft kiss. "Soon" he said in a soft voice. Michael walked out and closed the door behind him. Rose fell back and slept.

Rose was walking in a dark alley, though her eyes showed no darkness. There were dead people laying everywhere around her, their necks ripped and their bodies torn. "Rose?". Rose turned to see that Adrian was standing a few metres behind her. She smiled and ran to him, leaping into his arms. She could smell blood coarsing through him, so sweet and-

"Woah!" Adrian leaped from her clutch, pushing her away as he saw her fangs. "Rose what happened to you?" He asked. Even though it was only a dream, he didn't want to have the feeling of someone biting him.

Rose looked at him and licked her lips seductively. Adrian felt a surge of electricity push through his body. "I'm a Strigoi, Adrian" She answered honestly. Adrian studied her closely this time: Her skin was flawless and bright, her eyes were a terrifying red and her clothes were red with blood. "Lke it?" She teased, gesturing to the dead bodies surrounding her.

Adrian shook his head wildly, his hair falling over his eyes. He studied her aura: The darkness was still there but there was red as well. A bright red. She sure was a Strigoi. Adrian walked up to her, stopping a few metres from her, "Rose, where are you?" he asked.

Rose closed the space and reached her hand down to caress his privates. Adrian jumped back, surprised. "I'm right here" She said. Adrian shook his head, there was no other choice. He had to use compulsion on her.

"Tell me where you are" He pushed. Rose twitched, opening her mouth. Rose shook her head."How _dare_ you!" She screamed. Suddenly, Adrian was pulled into the air by an unknown source and pushed back with the shake of Rose's head. Adrian was pushed back, far beyound the dead bodies, almost like being pushed out of the dream altogether.

Rose woke up with a start. What had she done?

Rose got up smiling dangerously, _time for some fun_.


	2. Shadows

Chapter 2.

Rose stalked the streets, eyeing every couple that passed her. She could smell their blood, the sweet taste filled her mind. Adrian's scent however, she wanted the most. Delicious Moroi blood. Licking her lips, she saw a group of Strigoi crowding around a human. _Pathetic!_ Rose thought. Human blood was good, filling. But _Moroi_ blood however, was Rose's top goal.

She walked past the Strigoi and made her way gracefully to the roofs of the apartments, sticking to the shadows. She sat on the edge of the building, letting her legs dangle over. She smelt the air, catching the scent of a human below her. Rose looked down about five storeys and saw a human being mugged by some other low-life human. Sighing, Rose said to herself. "Well, let's go scare the shit out of some humans" And with that, Rose stood and jumped off the building.

Rose landed with a _thud _infront of the thug, making both him and the other human jump back with a yelp of surprise."Get lost loser" Rose growled at a middle-aged man with a black coat. He held a knife in his right hand, holding out before him.

"Stay back little girl, I bite" He hissed, stepping closer.

Rose smiled, "What a coincidence," she said. "Because so do I" and suddenly Rose grabbed the mans wrist, twisted it so that the end of the knife was facing the man, and with a swift flick of her hand, the knife plunged into the thug. She jerked the mans neck to the side and drank him dry. Her Strigoi ears heard a gasp and a shuffle of movement. While still feeding, Rose pulled the knife out and threw it to the wall behind her, purposely just missing the human trying to get away. Rose pulled back, satisfied.

"I'm not finished with you" She said, pushing the body away from her. Rose approached the human cowering in the corner, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Lucky for you," Rose said, gripping the end of the knife stuck in the wall. "I'm not hungry anymore" Rose pulled the knife out without difficulty, studying the knife.

The human below Rose crawled away to her, almost scratching at the wall to merge with her. Rose looked down at the weeping human. A girl, probably around her teens. Through muffled cries, Rose could hear the girl beg for life.

Rose looked down at her, watching as her small huddled body would twitch and shake. She could _feel_ the human's pulse beat faster and faster. She could _hear_ like some sick techno song. It just got faster and fast-

"Get away from her!"

Rose turned around. Mason. _Mason._

"Rose?" Mason said, shocked. He dropped his stake that he had held and collapsed to his knees. "Rose is that you?"

Rose walked up to her Mason. Rose kneeled in front of Mason and entangled her bare arms around his neck. "_Mason_" Rose said his name with such sweetness that made a chill of electricity engulf Mason's body. Rose pulled him closer, into a desperate hug. She could feel his blood pump through his veins, but she shook the thought from his head. _Soon._

"Rose, I thought you were- What's wrong with your eyes?" Mason pulled back.

Rose giggled, "It's okay. Everything's fine" She said.

"Get away from him, Rose" A new voice came. Rose looked up to see Dimitri. Oh God he was hot. Rose hissed, letting Mason go. Rose stood up and backed away. Dimitri walked over to Mason, holding Rose's gaze. He pulled Mason up and backed up. "You're not well, Rose" Dimitri said.

Rose chuckled in response. "Actually, I've never felt better"

"You're Strigoi. You're not thinking straight" Dimitri said. He looked over at the dead body below her. "You killed that man" he nodded.

"Oh loosen up, Dimitri. I can't help it if i get a little hungry every once in a while" Rose shrugged. "I want Mason" Rose said, stepping closer to the guardians.

"No" Dimitri hissed back. Rage boiled in Rose. "It wasn't a request!" She snarled and soon, Dimitri and Rose are fighting hand to hand. Rose went in to punch her mentor when he blocked it. Dimitri was good; he had taught Rose everything she knew. But Rose had more strength and speed, making it difficult to block her punches and dodge her deadly kicks. Rose ducked a punch and tackled Dimitri to the floor.

Rose pinned Dimitri down to the floor, ready to rip into his neck. Then Mason appeared, a stake held towards Rose. "Get o-off h-him, R-rose" Mason struggled.

"No Mason!" Dimitri shouted under Rose. Before she knew what was happening, Rose flicked the stake away, leaped on Mason and ripped into his neck. Dimitri gathered himself up and knocked Rose out of the way. "Mason!" Dimitri shouted, Mason's blood spilled the floor. Rose got up, wiping away Mason's blood. She walked over to Mason and Dimitri.

"You have three choices" Rose said, towering over Dimitri. "Number 1. You and Mason join me" A dramatic pause. "Number 2. You let me have Mason and you can go free" Dimitri twitched. "Number 3. Both you and Mason die"


	3. Round and Round

**Sorry for the LOOOONNG wait guys. I'm still a teenager you know, and I've got a LOT of stuff to do. AND I've got other stories to tend to. But I assure you, this is a good twist! Reviews/Comments will be appreciated guys! thanks! ENJOY! :D XD XP**

* * *

Michael's POV

I drained the blood of the human. A beautiful metallic taste to it. I pushed the human away, satisfied. Wiping the blood with the back of my hand, I walked out the alley way.

I hadn't seen my little Rosie in a while, probably draining every human she sets her beautiful eyes on. But from the moment I first saw her actually SLEEPING, I knew something was wrong. Strigoi couldn't sleep, I had only told her to REST.

She had twitched in her sleep, almost smiling. She looked like a dark angel.

I rounded around a corner, heading back to our little Strigoi hide-out when I heard raised voices. Sneaking over, I hid behind some shadows.

"No, Roza" A russian man said. "You're going to run Mason back to your headquaters and heal him"

I turned to see Rose laughing.

"No comrade, I'm afraid that Mason'll be coming with me" She said, her eyes flashing dangerously red.

"I won't let you take him, Roza" The man replied. "You NEED to stop this. This isn't who you are. You love Mason. And you WONT let him die or become a monster"

Rose shook her head. "No. The little Rose you knew back then, isn't like that now" Rose smiled. "She's changed. She's better. She's _awakened_" Rose stepped closer to the man. "You can be too, Dimitri. You AND Mason. No more protecting the Moroi. No more them before us. No more taking order. Just us. Just _freedom_" Rose said softly, working her brilliant charm. "Isn't that what you want? Don't you want to be free?" She said, making puppy-dog eyes.

The man, Dimitri, hesitated. He looked at Rose with a small sad smile. "I do" He said. "I do, Roza" Sounding almost like he was taking a marriage vow. "But not like this"

Dimitri advanced foward, raising his stake. Rose dodged, kicking him hard in the side. He stopped, hesitated as he drew deeper into Rose's captivating eyes.

Finally, I stepped in. "Rose, you take your friend, Mason. I'll have this Dhampire" I said firmly. Now was my time to shine. Well, if you _can_ shine in the darkness.

"Michael!" Rose beamed with happiness.

Dimitri spun around, looking from me to Rose and back again. Rose laughed. "DIdn't I tell you?" She said. "Michael and I are together". The man named Dimitri scowled.

"You and Mason are just boy toy's" She said. "But not in the way you think" She winked. "Hold him, will you Mikey?" Rose skipped over to Mason, still lying unconscious on the floor.

Dimitri went to stop her before I ran to him, spear tackling him to the hard concrete ground. We fell back, knocking the stake from Dimitri's hands.

"Oh my, Mason, you look awfully pale" We heard Rose tease.

I punched Dimitri hard in the face, breaking his nose. Dimitri grunted with pain. I sneaked a leg up between me and kicked, sending me flying backwards. I got up, snarling angrily at Dimitri.

"I think you need a little red on you" Rose sang.

"NO!" Screamed Dimitri. I ran up to him, trying to send another punch. He dodged, ducking under me and pouncing up with a upper-cut. I snapped my fangs at him, trying to drive him back. Dimitri turned his back on me and ran towards Rose and Mason.

Rose sat by Mason, craddling him in her lap. Mason moaned. "Aww I know, I know. Won't be a second now..." Rose bit her wrist, blood rushing out of her veins.

I ran in front of Dimitri using my Strigoi speed and slammed him back against the floor with my outstretched arm.

So much for the God-like Dhampire I had heard about.

I stood above him, watching as his face filled with anger, panic, fear and confusion. He couldn't do anything now.

"Now, drink" Rose ordered, her loving tone gone. Mason weakly pushed her hand away from him, but she forced it down his mouth. "Drink!" She snapped.

Mason's eyes flew open, energy serging through his new body. He gripped Rose's hand, drinking in more. I watched as his body twitched and spasmed, his eyes becoming a deep crimson red.

"NOOO!" Dimitri screamed.

RPOV

I pulled my arm away, suddenly feeling weak. Mason bounded up, cracking his neck. I tried to get, but failed. Mason reached down and offered his arm. I smiled at him, seeing his now red eyes. "Mason.." I sighed. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

There was no warmth, only the cold chill of our skin.

Suddenly, I felt a new sensation erupt through my body. My eyes snapped open, even more sharper than before. I couldn't control my body. This was something new.

I bite into Mason's neck, making him gasp. He stayed paralysed by my touch, slumping down as I drained him of Strigoi blood. Well, practically _my _blood since I turned him.

The sweet taste of Strigoi blood ran through my mouth and down my throat, this was better than human blood.

I felt Mason die under my clutch, getting more and more paler by the second.

Finally breaking back, I threw Mason onto the ground, turning to see a shocked Dimitri and Michael.

I had just become a cannibal of my own kind.

"What have you done?" Dimitri whispered, his eyes pale.

Suddenly feeling power surge throughout my veins, I channeled the power to my hands.

Dimitri froze. Stuck in place. And with the twitch of my hand, Dimitri was pulled up into the air, gripped by an unnatural force.

Me.

As I watched Dimitri struggle, I saw his veins popped out black, his eyes were wide, and he moaned and groaned with pain, unable to scream.

I willed my powers to drain his blood. Small cuts on his face let blood flow out of him and opening my mouth, I willed it into mine.

"No, Rose" I turned towards Michael. "We need him for information". I scowled at him, stopping the blood from entering my mouth and willed it back to an almost dead Dimitri.

I wanted so badly just to drain him of his blood. I just wanted to drink all day, everyday. What had happened to me? One minute I was saving a human, then the next, I just wanted to drink the world dry.

Sighing, I walked over to Michael. I placed my arms around his neck, feeling his muscles tense. "Don't worry, Mikey" I said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you" I stepped up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips up against his. I threw my tongue into his mouth, playing with him gently. I moaned against his touch, I ran my hands through his hair, scratched at arms. As we made out, I noticed Michael was washing away the little bit of blood in my mouth with his tongue. He moaned, feeling the beautiful taste of blood in him.

After a good few minutes of teasing him, I pulled back and sighed. I looked up into Michael's eyes and see that his eyes have turned red. Not ringed anymore, just red eyes.

I turned around to see Dimitri still suspended in mid-air, seeing his eyes linger on me.

I gripped Michael's arm and started off to Strigoi HQ. "Come on," I said to Dimitri. "Time to go home"

* * *

***GASPSS! :0 YAY YA! Didn't expect that now did ya!? If ya did, then wow. You must be psychic. ! Uhm I'm not really sure theres a Strigoi that drinks Strigoi blood in the books because I don't like to read books twice. BUUUUT yeah. I'm awesome a cliffhangers-and I know some people don't like them-I'm one of them. But I like good twists. YEAAAH... Well thanks for reading! Reviews/Comments please! Check out ma other stories...? Thanks ! -Yours Eternally, WolfPrincess**


	4. Feed Me If You Dare

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you's like the story so far. **

**Yeah it's strange...Strigoi drinking Strigoi blood. Didn't expect that did ya? Well, hope this is okay... REVIEWS/COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! ENJOY!**

* * *

The Strigoi's were gathered around a wooden table. Playing a game of cards. They had finished feeding for the night and they were all bored. The Strigoi's didn't like one another but they all agreed to not rip each other's heads off for the time being. They needed something to do. Something to keep them busy.

The entrance door flung open. All the heads in the Strigoi base turned to see.

Dimitri Belkov- The most feared Dhampire hovered just a metre off the ground, startling everyone.

The Strigoi's leaped from their seats, snarling and hissing with rage. "Kill him!" A Strigoi screeched. Dimitri walked-or more like hovered- across the room, a look of discomfort and pain on his face.

"No need, boys" Rose walked into the room with a smug smile on her face. She swung her hips and puffed out her chest, Michael at her side, his arm linked with hers. Rose flicked her wrist and Dimitri dropped to the ground like a fly. "Tie him up and put him into the interrogation room" She ordered the nearest Strigoi.

The Strigoi turned his head from Rose to Michael- his boss and the leader of their little group. Michael nodded his head, and the Strigoi-along with another- grabbed Dimitri and forced him down the hall.

"We have our weapon" Michael smiled. Rose purred as she kissed his luscious lips.

"I think this weapon needs to be stripped and cleaned for better use" She said seductively.

* * *

Dimitri lay on a metal table. His arms and legs were strapped which left him no room to do anything except move a few centimetres.

His mind was jumbled with memories of Rose's destruction. She had turned Mason and drank his blood.

She had killed another Strigoi. A Strigoi that drank Strigoi blood. No-scratch that. A Strigoi that drank human, Dhampire, Moroi AND Strigoi blood.

This couldn't be happening. She was going to be the death of him. Anyone that stood in her way, rubbed her the wrong way, anyone that she didn't like- would die before her. What had she done to him?

"Finally!" Someone sighed. "You're awake" Rose stepped from out of the shadows and into the light-into Dimitri's field of vision. Her eyes were completely red. She was not a Strigoi anymore-She was something far worse.

Before he could scream at her to snap out of it, she was beside him in a flash. She bent down, her face close to his.

He gulped nervously. Dimitri-nervous? Apparently so.

She licked the side of his face stained with his blood. She moaned with satisfaction as she pulled up to look at him. "You taste delicious"

"What did you do to me, Rose?" Dimitri could barely muster a whisper out as pain shot through his entire body. Rose let out a giggle. A beautiful yet deadly giggle.

"Turns out that Spirit isn't the only rare element," Rose slowly circled Dimitri strapped on the table, tracing her finger over the metal table. Dimitri's eyes never left hers. Where is she getting at? "Apparently, even though I have no soul, I've got a forbidden element" Rose stopped, turning her head to the side to look at Dimitri.

"Adrian and Lissa have Spirit. I have…Blood" She smiled, her white fangs poking out of her mouth.

**R POV**

Oh God. I could smell him. I could smell his blood. His beautiful metallic blood.

I had a gift and curse. All I wanted to do was rip him to pieces and feel the liquid slide down my throat and satisfy my constant hunger. The temptation was so bad. The hunger was killing me.

I swallowed to soothe the growl in my stomach and watched Dimitri's neck and he tried to talk to me. "Rose?" He whispered. I completely blocked him out. His neck. His skin. His crimson blood. I could hear it rushing around in his body. Circulating and pumping. Making beautiful gushing noises so silent, only Strigoi with highly trained ears could hear it. My mouth watered and my head pounded with a headache.

Could Strigoi's get headaches? I wasn't sure. But it was certainly there.

"Ro—" I took one swift step which let me travel from one end of the room to the other. I could literally smell his fear. I bent down towards his neck and took a deep breathe in, inhaling the sweet smell of his blood.

"Rose," A new voice called my name. I turned my head from Dimitri to look up at Michael. "Come now, let's go feed" He extended out his hand. God. I wanted to snarl at him. I wanted to bite him for telling me what to do. But I went against it. Feeding sounded real good.

* * *

"Great party, aye?!" Some dude shouted over the music to me.

Michael and I decided to go to a party and pick off the ones that wondered off. We both brought eye contacts to blend in with the humans. He brought green ones while I just brought blue ones. They were pretty itchy and uncomfortable, but it allowed me close to my prey.

"Yeah!" I shouted back. I smiled and danced up against him, my back to his front. He rubbed his manhood against my backside and placed his hands on my hips, guiding my movements.

The music was loud. It was freaking painful for a Strigoi. But I learnt how to block it all out.

"Wanna go someplace quiet?" I said into his ear. He smiled.

Of course he did.

I grabbed his hand and swerved around other teenagers grinding against each other.

He thought he was going to get laid. Typically guys—that's all they wanted.

I opened the exit door and we both left hand-in-hand. Once we were outside and no one was there, I pushed him up against the side of the building. I playfully bit his lower lip as our tongues fought for control. His hands travelled past my hips and to my ass, my hands running along his chest and to his hair. I removed my mouth from his and kissed his chin, then his neck. I heard the stranger moan. I felt the pulse of his blood and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I bit his neck.

He stiffened as I drank his body dry. His arms dropped and his heart beat slowed dangerously. As I swallowed litres of his blood, I heard a gasp from behind me. Pulling back, I watched as the stranger I had been making out with collapse to the ground—Lifeless.

"Now for main-course" I smiled and turned around to see a couple standing gawping at me. A young couple. Very nice. Their eyes drifted from me to the person I had killed, then back to me. I smiled and looked down at my entrée. I gave him a heartless kick to the rips confirming his state. "Yep, he's dead"

"What the fuck…" They took a step backward. Tsking them, I raised my wrist and they halted in their positions. They floated up into the air, not able to do anything except obey my every command. "Hmm…" I put my index finger innocently to my chin, thinking up my next badass line. "I'll have my dinner…Raw" And with that, I flicked my wrist and blood was sucked out of the humans. The blood floated from cuts I had made and travelled over to me. I opened my mouth and the blood flowed it, sliding down my throat. I swallowed as more blood filled me. As I dropped my hand, the humans fell to the floor, also dead.

But I was still hungry. How could I still be hungry? I just wanted more blood and more blood. That was all I wanted. Blood. Leaving the bodies in plain sight, I walked back into the building, ready for my dessert.

"Hmmm…" I wondered, scanning the crowd as they grinded and danced on each other. The music was techno. Typical. Spotting a couple of guys sitting at the bar, I pushed my untied hair back and put on my most seducing smile ever and made my way over to them. "Hey boys," I said, coming up behind them and rubbing their shoulders gently. They were cute. The one on my left had blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. The one on my right had dark eyes and black hair with soft stubble.

"Wanna come with me?" I asked, winking at both of them. I stepped up in between them and placed my hand on their legs. I gently rubbed there before strategically moving my hand higher, softly caressing their manhood. The two boys—Obviously good mates—Looked at each other before they both nodded.

"Sure" The blonde said. I smiled even more. I took both their hands and led them to a separate room. Closing the door behind me, I pushed both of them on the bed and climbed on top of the dark haired guy.

"Loosen up a bit!" I hinted the blonde dude to drop his pants. As I made out with the dark haired, I used my hand to pleasure his mate. Soft moans erupted around me. Pulling back, I smiled at both of them. "I'll be back," I said as I climbed off of the guy I had been making out with. As I went to exit the door, I stuck my head back into the room and asked, "You guys like foursomes right?"

Hm. I need someone else. Two isn't going to fill me… I looked over the crowd once again. Finally, I spotted a lonely girl in the corner, trying not to be seen. Smiling, I strode over to her.

"Hey there!" The girl looked me up and down—She was obviously shy.

"Hi" She squeaked. For some reason, I felt a new sensation hit me. I don't know what it was, but I instinctively acted on it. I trained my eyes on the girl, locking eye contact with her.

"Come with me" I ordered. I took her hand and she obediently followed, almost in a trance. Was I using compulsion?

I think I should list all my powers down on a piece of paper…

Together, we entered the room I had entered with the boys and locked the door behind me. When I turned around, I saw dark haired and blonde were smiling. They seem excited for a foursome…

Even though I felt the sexual need tingle throughout my body, the urge to feed was more consuming. Sex sounded awesome but feeding on three humans sounded way better.

"So baby," Dark haired said, walking up to me running his hands along my arms. "How do you want to do this?"

"My way" I replied. Immediately the blood was drained from all three of the humans and filled my stomach. They couldn't scream, but you could obviously tell that they wanted to. I was draining their blood from their bodies without so much as a thought.

Strigoi blood was better than human blood but I didn't have the time to turn all three of them. Besides, if I turned them into a Strigoi, their blood will turn cold. And I liked my blood warm. Fresh. As I dropped them to the ground, I heard someone sigh behind me. I turned to see Michael was there.

"Looks like you had a naughty dessert"

* * *

**Sorry to just end it there guys but that's all I got for now and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Next chapter will be a bit more exciting...I hope. Okay so review/comment please guys! Ideas or suggestions are always welcome! Thanks!**


End file.
